There's a Chance My Blood is Strong Enough
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: The only time he would be branded as an animal, was when he was fighting to protect his only cub.
1. Chapter 1

**a\n: this is post-battle, and Remus lived. It's very AU besides that, but the Weasleys are obviously Ron, Hermione, and their kids, and the Potters are Harry, Ginny, and their kids. This first chapter is very general, but vague in some spots. It leaves gaps, even craters, in the plot...it's a bit of a test-run, and I hope I get enough reviews to want to continue. Enjoy, and let me know if you are curious enough to want more of the story. **

They lived just a little ways from England; a couple blocks down from the Potters, and four houses down from the Weasleys. They had much enjoyed their quiet life, never finding anyone fit to replace her mother; his love. Like every morning, Remus stumbled from his bedroom to the kitchen, bleary-eyed and yawning, opened the window to let fresh air enter, and then began brewing his tall mug of black coffee with a splash of chocolate. He haphazardly grabbed his coffee when it was finished, swishing a gulp of it onto the counter, staining the wood brown for a moment before he pulled out his wand, and set the color of oak back to normal. Remus sat and gazed out onto the pastures in front of him. They owned too much property for their own good, but it didn't hurt Remus to own something valuable for once in his life; something, dare he say, luxurious, for his child to grow up in. Remus knew Mella wouldn't be up for a while still; she had become accustomed to sleeping late, only staggering downstairs for an hour at best when Hermione came bearing gifts of chicken noodle soup, and the love to ask how she was feeling. She would fall asleep quickly, agitatedly, and once she was in her normal, fitful slumber, Remus would have to carry her upstairs, long brown hair dangling over his arms, and him worrying if he was pulling it or not. He figured he never did, because she never woke. Her sleep was fitful, but sound; agitated, but deep. It scared Remus half to death. Every time he laid her in bed, and pulled the covers over her head, he'd stop for a moment, mumbling a prayer, or an 'I love you, princess', before resting a hand gently against her neck. His hands were always cold, and shaky, so he'd blow hot air on them first, rest one against her skin, and once he felt her pulse, he'd turn off her light, and leave quickly; quietly. Shutting the door behind him, sometimes he'd want to clear his thoughts by rushing down stairs and emerging himself in a good book; and other times he would just sit outside her door, as silent tears rolled down his cheeks, hitting the cheap, blue carpeting of their floor. Could he once have simplicity? Normality? But he cleared his head, ready to slap himself for being ungrateful. This was normality. Having a child, or becoming close to someone in general, and bad things happening was normality. Caring about someone so much that you never wanted to lose them, was normality; it was something everyone went through, and Remus knew he would much rather have loved and lost, than to not loved at all. He knew he had endured it once, and he would..._God...forbid, _endure it again. Remus could, though, turn that sentence around, the constant thought echoed in his mind: would he be able to endure it again? Once he cleared the thoughts he wondered every night, he would shut his book or wipe his tears, and walk to bed. Usually, he could fall asleep knowing he was being foolish. She was _always still there _in the morning...but sometimes he couldn't help but wake in the middle of the night, laying outside of her door with a pillow and small blanket; the wolf protecting his own. He'd leave early in the morning, back to his bed so in her sleep daze of waking up, she wouldn't trip over him. This, though, was just a precaution: he knew it was a rarity for her to leave her bedroom. In fact, he wouldn't see her all day unless he went up to her room first, which he normally did. He'd bring her snacks that she'd simply nibble at, and he'd bring her extra pillows because her others one would become flat with her frame sinking into them for so long. Mella wanted to see her father; she wasn't a brat who ignored him at all costs, she just had no strength anymore; her weakness was so strong, walking a few steps she would normally run, just over-exerted her. She wasn't the same, and hadn't been for a long time.

Remus pushed all those thoughts aside for now, though, ad re-grouped himself. It was a new day, and he would much rather focus on getting his daughter up, and prepared for the strenuous day ahead: shopping for her schools supplies, and then her first doctor's appointment since the inception of treatment. Remus thought a silent prayer, then went upstairs to wake his child. Bright sunlight was shinning through her cracked blinds, and he opened them just a tad more before sitting on her bed. Crisp, pressed sheets crinkled beneath him, and he pulled the covers off her face gently.

"Mel, it's time to get up. It's already 9:30."

His daughter stirred, and he rested a hand against her shoulder in attempt to rouse her to understand she wasn't dreaming: it truly was time for her to pull her bum out of bed so they could begin the tasks they had known they had at hand all week.

"Dad, please, 5 more minutes."

"Ah, ah, ah, child, last time you asked for '5 more minutes,' you fell back asleep for 30 more minutes and we were late."

Mella knew she was fighting a losing battle, so rubbed her eyes and began pulling herself up to a sitting position. Remus jumped to help her, and she fell back on her weight.

"Dad, please don't 'jump to my rescue', I can do this...alone, okay? I can sit up."

"Not too quickly, you'll be sick," he warned, before backing off and letting her bring herself to a sitting position, leaning only slightly on her pillow. After a few moments, she yawned, then stood, slipped on her slippers, and followed Remus downstairs.

"What would you like for breakfast?"

"Sausage and eggs,please. Oh! Don't we have that new bacon as well? Slice some of that, Dad!"

Remus grinned. Full moon was approaching, and although he was worried how it would affect her health, he was pleased to see the wolf in her still held an appetite. Although he couldn't STAND meat this time of month, he eagerly began cooking up sausage, bacon, and a slice of ham for his little girl. After the bacon was brought to a sizzle, and the sausage to a light brown, he flopped them onto a plate and added an egg and cheese in with the ham.

"How did you sleep?" Mella asked abruptly, and Remus stopped mid-whistle to reply.

"Fine, why? How did you fare the night?"

"Alright. No nightmares."

"Well, that's wonderful, darling."

Mella always had vicious nightmares of her first transformation, and the first time she watched her father transform. Though, lately they had been assuaged by a simple potion Remus had learned to brew after Hermione offered up the idea.

"Dad, I heard you outside my door again lastnight."

"How do you hear me? You're always dead to the-"

The tea kettle whistled furiously and Remus was thankful it had spared him the awkward eye contact him and his daughter had embarked on. She shot her head down quickly, staring into her lap, and Remus mentally kicked himself. For quite some time there was silence as he finished her breakfast preparation and poured her tea, but finally he sat down next to her, and vowed he wouldn't ignore her any longer.

"Look, Mel. This is hard, but we're going to get through it...we don't have to shy away from those...words. When I was first bitten, I was awoken everyday for a week in the hospital, to my mother sobbing, and the only coherent words that I ever heard leave her mouth were ones like, 'dying'. They scared me to no end, but I learned to embrace them, because I knew by_ hearing _them, I was still_ alive. _You will get through this," he rested a hand on her's, entangling them in a fatherly grasp. "You're strong. You've got _my_ blood, and _I've _endured those words."


	2. Chapter 2

**a\n: please keep the feedback coming! I am incredibly sorry for such plot gaps, but they were intended. I want you all to be stumped for awhile, there are a few key things that need to happen, and then you will figure out your questions for yourselves. In the mean time, enjoy the writing, and please leave reviews. **

**God Bless, **

**thegoodgirldoll. **

Mella walked as close as she could to her father; she hated being separated from him, especially after getting sick. Mella became dizzy easily, and passed out often, and was a tad fearful of leaving her father, or anyone's side, for that matter.

"What store do you want to hit first, Mel?"

"Any of them, Dad."

Remus smiled and held back a laugh; why did he even ask? His daughter could never make up her mind. Remus decided they would purchase her cauldron first, and after wards they just went in order of the items on her list. Remus hadn't remembered such a lengthy supply list for his sixth year. The second to last store Remus and Mella hit was for Defense against the Dark Arts supplies. Remus's heart warmed immediately: this was the first year she'd be in her father's class,and Remus was glad to be able to keep his eyes on her for at least one class.

"Now, all we need here is your book, and Essence of Murlap. I've got the skulls and things you need otherwise at home for you. I bought them last year when the Skullery had that sale. Poor lad, Ethan was. His first year of business and he never got a chance to really flourish. I write him sometimes; he was a wonderful shop-keeper," Remus opened the door to the small, dingy shop, and Mel squeezed under his arm to enter. "he always gave me free items when I was struggling with money." Mella nodded and quickly collected her supplies, while Remus sifted through a book on Shape-shifters nearby. When she was finished, she handed them to Remus so he could check out, and let him know she'd be sitting on the resting bench near the entrance door. Remus's heart fell a few stories; he could tell she was becoming sluggish, pale. He checked out as quickly as possible, staying in front of people with less to buy than him, unlike his usual politeness of: "you can go first!"

He took the bag of supplies off the counter, handed over 15 galleons, and 3 nutts, then rushed over to his daughter. He knelt in front of her, and rested a hand on her knee.

"Mel, are you too dizzy to walk?"

She gave him an assuring smile, one just like her mother's as she replied a soft, 'no'. Remus was slent for a moment before she spoke again.

"I'm fine, I'm just coming up with a bit of a headache."

He moved his hand to rub her shoulder in soothing circles.

"Well, I have one more stop for us to make. Is that okay with you?"

"To where, Dad?" she asked curiously. They had all her school supplies, so at this point he would usually be wanting to get her home quickly...

He smirked. "It's a surprise."

She rolled her eyes and jumped up as quickly as possible.

The second Mella looked into the window of the shop, she squeeled.

"_You're getting her!"_

"Already bought."

"Oh my God! Dad!" she squeezed her father tight as she screamed. Remus had been expecting that reaction, and smiled as she hurried into the shop. Every time the went to Diagon Alley, Mella ran into the pet shop. She was an animal who, well, loved animals. Their last three trips had found her taken to the same kitten that no one every purchased. She was the runt, and white as snow, with a light pink nose. Mella had fallen in love, and never had a pet before. Remus had joked with her that he didn't need two animals to care for, but when it came down to it: he couldn't disappoint her. He was set on buying the small ball of fur, though truly, when he found out they were going to put her down if she wasn't bought soon. The wolf in him ached for the animal's life, un-knowing of it's impending doom, and he bought her that day asking them to hold her until he brought his daughter in to surprise her.

He smiled as he watched Mella hold her pack-mate. She ran her fingers through the kitten's fur, and held her frail body as she talked to her. The kitten let out small noises, and occasional, weak purrs. Maybe the kitten would be a life-saver for her...something to hold on for besides him...

Once they were home, Remus sat down to enjoy the chicken noodle soup Hermione had dropped off, with Mella.

"What are you going to name our friend here?"

"Snowball."

Remus chuckled. "That's perfect."

Mella grinned.

"Thank-you so much, Dad."

Remus nodded and joked back: "How will you ever repay me?"

Mella gave him a gentle smile. "I'm sure I'll find a way."


	3. Chapter 3

**a\n: to make this work there are a few adjustments to J.K.'s plot. One) this is set 18 years after the battle, which would mean Teddy is 18 with his 16 year old sister. Another, is obviously, that Remus is alive and well. Two) Tonks died somewhere other than the battle. Don't worry! All these questions and more, will be explained as time progresses! Please continue to read and review! **

**Italics: first section is a flashback, second is a letter. Bold: A\n (; and Mella's thoughts. **

**God Bless!-**

**thegoodgirldoll**

** I**t was inevitable that they'd have to walk these halls many times, but they had yet to cease giving Remus the chills when walking down them. He wondered how his daughter could remain so calm. He supposed twas because she looked at these people like they would help her...and he looked at them with fear. Remus remembered teaching Harry to fear nothing but fear itself, but there he was: a picture of horrified wonder, and fearful thoughts. Remus was emotionally strained; mentally burnt out.

Mella was physically mutilated, and Remus wondered how his family had become so broken up. Mella had gotten sick just a few months after Teddy had left to study in America. His aspiration was to become a doctor who could find a cure for diseases of the cells that resembled lycanthrope, but in a muggle setting; an aspiration, that had almost failed, when he told his dad that he would be returning to England to help care for his little sister. Remus had quickly shot down this idea, though. His son had waited an immensely long time for this opportunity, and he was eager to encourage him to embrace it. Remus had always been very proud o his son: lycanthrope free, studious and smart, stunningly handsome, and a solid head on his shoulder. Remus couldn't have been more relieved than when he found out his son hadn't contracted the disease Remus carried all his life. On a different note, he had been crushed when his baby girl had been born on a full moon, pushing his wife into death when she birthed not a child, but a wolf. The strain of hardship had been keen to target their family since then, and Remus supposed it was because, unlike his optimistic, beautiful wife, he viewed the 'glass' as half empty, while she always _made _it completely full.

Before Remus knew it, he was sitting beside his daughter glancing at white wall...to white wall...to white wall. There was no color, it was cold, and it smelled like anti-bacterial hand-soap mixed whit whatever lunch the healer's had eaten today. Mella swung her feet against the floor, back and forth, as they waited for the healer to enter. Unlike the first time they were here, her eyes were now sunken, and she seemed hesitant to receive another diagnoses; how far it had progressed or (God willing), not this time.

_He smirked; it had been quite a long time since they all had a family dinner together, and now that Teddy was coming home for a few days, Remus was eager to get them into a small restaurant, and enjoy someone else cooking for them instead of him. Mella smiled over at him._

_ "We have so much planning to do for Teddy coming home. What restaurant, cleaning the house...I wish you would have let me stay home. It's a common cold, and now we have already wasted an hour here." _

_ Remus sighed. "Just necessary, fatherly precaution, darling. You are my pride and joy, and it's in your best interest to make sure everything is going smoothly with your human, and wolf side."_

_ Mella simply nodded, and as if on cue, the healer had walked in then. He seemed grim, and all of a sudden, Remus was second-guessing bringing her to St. Mungos. The wait had been for something quite important...her test results had been less than satisfactory to him...and the diagnoses he handed down to Remus, was utterly un-acceptable. _

_ Remus's heart had plunged to a bottom-less part of his stomach he was unaware he had. His thoughts were hazy, and his grief seemed to plunge him into a deep bed of no return. His little girl? Sick? With...this? They had to have come to the wrong room; there had to be something wrong with their machines. _

_ Remus had cried for the first time since his wife's death that night. _

Reliving the memory of that first visit was all to painful for Remus, so he pulled himself out of his thoughts then. Glancing at his daughter, he saw her head rested against the wall, and her eyes closed. Her breathing was even, angelic. He had taken to seeing his daughter breathing; it gave him peace. After a few more minutes of sighs, and closing their weary eyelids, the healer knocked on the door, then stepped into the room. He set his report down and shut the door before leaning against it and smiling amiably.

"How are we doing, Melanie?"

Her eyes opened and she sat up straight. "I'm doing well. More tired than usual, but what's so bad about sleep?" she joked quietly. The healer smiled and nodded, opening his report on her.

"Dad, how are you? Anything new with her?"

"As well as can be...The only thing I've noticed is her headaches: they come more frequently, and she has been complaining of back-aches."

"I see, and the good news for that is: both are un-related to the cancer. Chemo treatments throw our body out of wack, as it were, so aches and pains are expected. As for the actual illness, though it hasn't caused much of a, stir, it spread immensely since your last visit. 65% on your lung is being attacked, as apposed to last time's visit of around 23%. my suggestion would be to up the chemo; come three times a week instead of twice. Extra dosages of Wolfsbane during full moon would be a necessary precaution as well. Your lungs being stretched and condensed so much during those times, is what put you here in the first place. It is easier for the cancer to spread when you are at a weak point: the full moon is your weak point, and I suggest two and a half vials of Wolfsbane instead of one. The potion is a strong one, and it will help a great deal just to up that to one and a half more of a vial. The only other thing I really want to touch on is school, you will be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year?"

"Yes, she's attending. I have also regained my teaching position there, and will keep as close an eye on her as possible."

The healer nodded, seemingly satisfied with Remus's answer. "That's wonderful. Now, I know you play Quidditch, and,"

**No...not Quidditch...not Quidditch. **

"my suggestion would be for you to not play this year."

**Suggestion...Okay, cool. **

"In fact, I am highly persuading you against it. I really believe it should be forbidden."

**Did I just hear him right? The one thing I enjoy...is forbidden now? **

**I couldn't pull myself out of my thoughts, and when I finally had, my dad was begging me to talk to him. We were walking downtown...I had been that deep in thought for that long? **

"Mella, I know this is going to be hard but-"

"-No, Dad, you don't know. It's going to be more than hard! Quidditch is the only thing I enjoy!"

Remus nodded sadly, and Mella slumped back into not speaking. Remus could see how depressed she was becoming, and he knew he couldn't break through to her. Remus had never played Quidditch, and didn't enjoy watching much either; he had no room to speak. Now, if she had been forbidden from reading, he would be right here for support. Remus knew he was slowly losing his ability to comfort her, and he just couldn't do this alone anymore. He was losing the battle; she was losing the battle. Every second he had with her, was a blessing anymore...he could lose her at any moment, and Teddy deserved to know. Remus decided then, it would be in the best interest of his small family to write his son.

Remus sat at his desk quietly. Mella was tucked in to bed for the night, and he had free time to write his son a thought out letter about his sister's health; one that wouldn't make him want to rush home and give up his studying. Remus knew deep down, though, that he would. There was nothing Remus could do to stop him, and with Mella's health declining, he had to admit there was nothing he really _wanted _to do to stop that. He decided not to beat around the bush...this wasn't a Christmas card...it was a, 'your family needs you' letter.

_ Son, _

_ Mella had a doctor's appointment today, and from what the healer can see, the cancer is spreading. Quickly. Myriad. He told her today that Quidditch wouldn't be in her best interest this year, and I think this is all finally beating her down. She has barely mentioned a word to me, and I don't know what to do. I don't want you to leave your studies...but if there's anyway way you could get home, I'd appreciate it. I'm not your mother, Teddy...I can't pretend to be positive anymore. We need to be logical; the one thing I'm good at...which would mean, us spending as much time as we can with Mel...I'm not sure how long it will take for that time to run out._

_ I love you, Teddy. _

_ -Dad. _

The second Teddy received the letter from his father, he was calling his professor, and arranging a time he could spend at home alone to apparate to his dad's house with no one knowing. He was in such a rush, knowing that his father would never request he leave his studies if it wasn't something life-threatening...

And this was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**A\n: this story is just giving me a new meaning to the term: I broke through writer's block! Jeez, I am just loving it! Are you? Ah, I suppose I shouldn't speak to soon, heehee. Alas, we have some key points, like always, for this chapter. First, italics are Teddy's letter, than Remus's thoughts...and second...oh, I guess there is none. Haha! I am so retarded sometimes! XD God Bless, you guys! And please review! Without further ado: chapter 4!**

_ Dad,_

_ I've arranged to apparate Thursday night. I should be in just before dinner, and I am bringing a load of bookwork. There are a few, core lessons I must complete for my first semester, but not too much that I would be unable to study there. Give Mella-bean my love, and don't feel bad for asking me this: I WANT to be with my sister, and you, of-course. I'll be home soon._

_ All my love,_

_ Teddy. _

Remus felt relief flood over him once he began to read his son's letter, and he found himself calming down immensely once he was finished. He felt as though a weight had been lifted off him that he didn't even know was holding him down. Remus knew he couldn't do this alone; he needed to admit to _desperately wanting his son near them..._near his daughter.

Mella. His beautiful, second-born, only daughter.

She had her mother's features: especially that smile. The smile of Nymphadora Tonks.

Mella had Remus's intelligence, her mother's looks, Remus's composition, and her mother's clumsiness...and he loved her to death.

He sat alone in front of the fireplace, listening to the embers burn and crackle- pondering over his thoughts. After a few moments of silence, he heard a soft, 'meow', and what felt like a tuft of peach fuzz against his leg.

"Hello, Snowball," he greeted, warranting himself another light meow. He bent over to pick up the animal gently, then held her in one hand, resting her against his chest. "What a small, fearless kitten-not frightened by the 'big-bad-wolf', are we? Why aren't you with Mel?" He sighed, figuring he should check on his daughter. He stood slowly, Snowball still in his hand, and walked to his daughter's room only to discover her sitting in front of her easel- a blank canvas stretched before her; paint-brush in hand. Her window was open, and cold air rushed through as she stared at the image of an almost full moon.

"What are you doing, darling? Why is the window open? You'll catch a cold!" He rushed towards it to shut it, but she politely shook her hand and raised her hand, encouraging him to leave it alone. She smiled gently.

"I've always wanted to paint the moon full, on a windy, star-filled night. Since I can't do it tomorrow, though, I decided to begin now."

Remus silently appraised her posture-back straight, which thankfully meant: she was in no pain- and nodded.

"Snowball wondered into the living room, so I thought I should bring her back."

Mella smiled. "Well, I figured if she left my room, you'd come to check on me." she stood and moved to sit on her bed instead, and Remus followed suit. "I needed to talk to you."

Remus rested a hand on her knee. "What is it, sweetheart?"

Mella was never one for 'beating around the bush'; in fact, like her mother, she was very blunt.

"Dad, do you think I'm going to die?"

Remus's breath hitched in his throat. He had NOT been prepared for that. Couldn't his daughter's questions be more like: 'can we buy a collar for snowball tomorrow?' or, 'can I have a higher allowance'? Guilt flooded his veins when he realized, though...the only word taunting his thoughts, was: _yes. _

"Darling, I-"

"-Dad, yes or no?"

Remus gulped. "I...do not know, Melanie."

She nodded.

"I feel so different, Dad...I think...yes...and, I just," she rested her hand on top of his. "want you to be prepared." she trailed off.

Remus was at a loss for words, and tears threatened to leak into his eyes.

_Prepared? Yes? ….What? NO! NO PREPARING! NO YES! NO DEATH! Not my baby girl! _

His head ached; his heart was torn into shreds...hot tears spilled over into his lap and he turned to hide them from his child. His world was falling apart; he couldn't lose something so precious to him...Not his princess.

"Mella," he began quietly, sniffling. Ignoring her comment, he continued on a heart-to-heart instead of this depressing topic. "I remember the night you were born. Animals have strong attachments to their kin. You, though, you are a human...but, you being born a cub...being a werewolf, makes me relate to you, in ways I never thought I'd be able to with a child. I never thought I would have children and you, and Teddy are just, the world to me. Normally, when werewolves are born in wolf form, they screech, but you...I nuzzled your little snout, and you yelped playfully; lovingly. You were a bundle of furry joy, and the day you were a human for the first time, bundled in my arms, as that little girl, pink hat, little pink socks, and opening your eyes to the world for the first time...I fell in love. You are just a beauty, Mel. You are more than any father could ever ask for, and I would rather be dead that not hold you when you cry from the pain of your scars, or this disease. I'd rather die than not go with you to every doctor's appointment, and squeeze your hand...I'd rather die, than not be here for you...no matter what happens. I'd rather hurt for you, and with you, then not be here without my princess. When you were 4, you started getting a little snobby, and instead of an heiress, I called you a 'weiress', since you're a werewolf...But, Mel, how wrong I was. You are the most down to earth, understanding, caring little woman I have ever known. I am so, incredibly, unfathomably proud of you for all you have accomplished, and I will support you no matter what you want in life, what you do, or want to do..No matter what time either of us have left with each other or not. We aren't going to give up; werewolves fight. It's the first time I have ever been proud to vow to you, that I can, and will, fight to the bone for you."

Mella was strong, but in the presence of her father-sad over her, giving her this talk of her birth, and young life, watching tears drip down his cheeks as he struggled to remain composure-she cracked.

Remus held her for hours that night as she cried, re-telling stories to her of her mother, her birth, her childhood...telling her that he always imagined her wedding day, and how he could never see himself giving her away. Mella felt safe there; in those stories, in her father's arms...but she couldn't stop the beating of her heart into her head, the depression that threatened to drown her: the fear that threatened to consume her. What was beyond their small cottage in England? What was beyond going to school, having friends you ALWAYS see, eating every meal, schedules, what she was COMFORTABLE with? Mella was frightened of the unknown. She had always been scared to transform: for she never had any recollection, and was scared to not know what she was about to go through, or do. Mella was so obsessive about this fear of the unknown, in fact, that she even had trouble sleeping at night. Even her father couldn't push away her fears with the warm milk, chocolate, and talking: she was deathly frightened of plunging herself into any place she couldn't control.

Death. Death was the ultimate unknown; the ultimate stop. What would she do there? In death? What was it? Where would she go? Would it hurt? She clutched her father tight; for now, she was safe in his arms. Mella soothed herself with the thought that if everyone told her she was like her mother, than she would be able to handle death too: If her Mom was there and had gotten through it: she could too.

_She wouldn't be afraid: if there was such a thing as forever, it was now. _


End file.
